


"Fink" For Yourself

by Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Villain Minion Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX/pseuds/Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX
Summary: Fink loves her boss. He's amazing, and smart, and super-evil. That's the kind of thing a child would think, at least. And that's what she is, a child. And her boss is a internationally infamous "mad" scientist.In this story, he acts like it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Between seeing the latest episode of the show (Dendy's video channel) and having recently re-watched that one infamous scene of Harley Quinn from the old Batman: the Animated Series, the rough idea for this fic came to be. 
> 
> Essentially, Venomous and Shadowy Venomous were always the same guy. The same... less than kind guy. A cold, cunning, calculating scientist who wants power above all else. The dynamic between him and any minions, especially ones of his own design, are not likely to be ideal.
> 
> If warped relationships and abuse of the psychological, emotional, and/or physical variety is a bit too much for your taste in reading, perhaps look elsewhere. If not, I hope this proves an interesting read.

PROLOGUE:

"Can I get an ice-cream?"   
"No."   
"Aw, but why boss?"   
"Do you remember the two rules?"  
Fink sighed.  
"Positive reinforcement means I get rewarded for doing a good job. Negative reinforcement means... um..."   
Fink clammed up towards the end, wringing her hands together.  
"Means what?"  
"Negative reinforcement means I get... punished for failing."  
"And why do we use these Fink?"  
"To make me better."  
"Better how?"  
"Stronger, faster, smarter."  
"Good. Now have you defeated any heroes lately? Thwarted any attempts on the lab or surpassed any goals or expectations with your development?"  
"No..." Fink replied, looking down at her shoes.   
"So why do you expect a reward?"  
Fink opened her mouth to speak but her voice died in her throat. She didn't know what to say that wouldn't dissapoint the professor more.  
"Exactly. Now come on. It's been a long trip and I'm ready to get home. I'm going to rest upon our return but your excercises will continue as normal, understood?"  
"Yes..." Fink said glumly.  
She jumped a little when she felt the leash on her harness tug against her, stopping her in her tracks. Professor Venomous stared down at her, silently, a cold look in his eye. It took a moment before fink stood at attention and saluted, spluttering out  
"I-I mean yes boss!"  
Venomous let her sweat for a little, standing in salute, before he simply said, "Better" and continued their journey home.

He scared her... But he was supposed to, Fink thought. He was the best villain-boss in the world, they're supposed to be scary! And mean, and cold and calculating! Besides, he was nice to her, sometimes. He gave her gizmos and gadgets that blew up and lit  
up in equal capacity, dazzling and destroying as she desired. He got her special food whenever she did especially good during her excercises. Sure there were the times when she under-performed or failed and they were... not good, but she just needed to get   
better! And the punishments made her better, just like boss said. Each time it happened, the space inbetween screw-ups got longer and longer. First it was every week, then once every month or two, and now she might make it a whole year before the boss   
ever even thought about disciplining her. She was his greatest creation yet, he always told her that and smiled with those sharp teeth of his when he did. She just had to keep up the good work was all. Besides, he loved her deep down.

She knew he did.


	2. Buisness Dinner, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Set during the events of season 1, episode 18)  
Chapters set during episodes will include the dialogue present, though will diverge more over time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while. College. Think that's all I gotta say for most folks here to know what's up.

Fink stood idly by, rocking back and forth on her feet as Professor Venomous gelled and combed his hair.   
"So where we goin' tonight boss?" She asked.  
"Well, Lord Boxman invited me to a "buisness-dinner" to discuss potential deals." He answered whilst continuing to groom. "If you ask me he's trying to make up for never sending that last shipment I ordered."  
"Good riddance I say. Those lame-o robots aren't worth the tin cans they're made out of!" Fink said, laughing.  
"That may be, but they're certainly worth the money I paid. I expect to receive an answer as to why my order seemingly went unaccounted for."  
He finished his preening, dusting a few stray bits of lint from his turtleneck before putting on his lab coat.   
"At the very least, I'll get to make him squirm a little for his failure."  
Fink grinned. "Oooo, ya want me to rough him up for ya? Put the squeeze on him?"   
Venomous cocked an eyebrow as he stared down at her. "I'm sorry but I don't remember saying you were to come along."  
Finks smile faded near instantaneously, replaced with a look somewhere between apprehension and anxiety.   
"But boss, what if he tries something? What if he tries to get out of giving you a refund by dropping you in a vat of acid, or if he gives you a disrespectful tone? I gotta be there to protect you!" She said, tugging at the hem of his lab coat.  
Again came that stare. That cold-eyed stare that told her she was making a mistake, that she was messing up. It took her around 4 seconds to process the reason behind it, her nervous glancing eventually pointing her eyes to where she gripped his coat, wrinkling it.  
She smoothed it ever so slightly before taking a few steps back, standing with her hands folded and her head pointed ever so slightly down.  
"I just think I should be there to help you with the tedious stuff... The stuff that's beneath a villain as great as you, that's all." She said, looking back up at him with a sheepish grin as she twisted the hem of her own skirt nervously.  
He rubbed his temples and took deep breath. As he finished exhaling, he looked down at her, less steely-eyed yet nonetheless menacing.   
"You have 2 minutes to brush the knots out of your hair. In the meantime I'll finish getting ready and start the car. I assume you understand not to keep me waiting?"  
"Yes boss!" She nodded enthusiastically. He waved her off and she raced out the door, grabbing her comb and working furiously to fix herself up before they left, removing as many strands of hair as she did knots in the process.   
She might just be a minion, but she was Professor Venomous' minion. She had to be pristine and impeccable to be the best reflection of her boss's work!

About half an hour later, a nervous looking Lord Boxman in a tooth-paste blue tuxedo opened the door of his abode to let the dastardly duo in.   
"Welcome, valued customer!" He said, his grin as wide as his outstretched arms.  
"Mm... Boxman."  
"Professor Venomous! So so so good to see you!" He exclaimed, wrapping venomous in a hug he clearly didn't ask for.  
Fink Glared at him, her tail going straight and her little hands balling up into fists. She was about to give him a piece of her mind (and boots) when her boss shook him off.  
"Please stop..." he sneered.  
Boxman shuffled back and laughed nervously.  
"Yes well, I'm glad you could make it. Spending quality time with the clients is VERY important to me!"  
He gave another one of those nervous grins of his, sweat dripping from his brow. Fink knew her boss was intimidating, but geez. Wasn't this guy supposed to be a villain too? Aside from that one red robot eye of his Fink thought his face was just so dang punchable.  
"Yes, we have much to discuss." Venomous said, sliding off his lab coat and folding it up neatly.  
Again came that nervous laughter- no, cackle of his, and Fink had just about reached her limit. But then she saw him reaching for the coat.  
"Let me get that for you!"  
That was the breaking point. She leapt forward with a kick, nearly knocking him onto the floor as she snatched the coat in her hands, with a cry of "NO!"  
"No one takes my boss's coat but me, bub!"  
"Ah yes, this is my minion, Fink" He said, resting a hand on her head. Her tail lifted up ever so slightly at the touch.  
"Oh my a... organic." Boxman said studying her. She blew a raspberry at him.  
"All my henchmen are robotic. Keeps it simple."   
Boxmore made the mistake of leaving his hands outstretched and a little too close for Finks comfort. She repaid that with a sharp chomp onto his digits.  
"Yes, well organic proved to be more... reliable. Especially since I never got your last robotic shipment." Venomous hissed, leaning in with a glare that made Boxman fold in on himself.  
"We-he-hell I do apologize-! Th-there were uh, errors in the manufacturing process! Entirely out of control it wasn't my fault it really won't happen again-"  
His sniveling was cut short by a muffled group of voices from somewhere deeper in the compound.  
"What was that?" Venomous turned to ask.  
"...Vegetables! For tonight's vegetable medley! Probably boiling over, excuse me!" He said, literally leaving a Boxman shaped hole in the door as he burst through it.  
"Well... at least he's properly nervous."  
"I helped right boss?"   
"...Sure Fink. You're doing wonderfully."  
"Yes!" She exclaimed under her breath, doing a less secretive little fist pump.  
"Fold the coat, though. You're letting it touch the floor."  
"Wh- Oh! Sorry boss!"   
"That's alright, this time at least. I'd be distracted too if I had as big of a blundering buffoon as Boxman in front of me."   
He chuckled a little, revealing those sharp, shark-like teeth of his. Fink always thought that was the coolest part about him.   
Boxman was a doofus, yeah, but at least she was getting to hangout with her boss. And at least there was only one Boxman.  
"Ahem"  
The two looked up to see an orange robot. "One of his minions" Fink figured. She didn't look too special. Just some walking computer with a gaudy coat of paint.  
"For your entertainment whilst we wait for tonight's main course, I am here to sing you a special little song." The robot announced in a clearly faked posh voice.  
"...What?" Was all venomous could muster in response.  
Before either of them had time to protest, she began.  
"WHEEEN YOOOU'RE climbing up a ladder and you feel a little splatter-"

Fink had been sent off on her own to properly hang up Venomous's coat. She didn't like being away from him, in someone else's lair, but she wasn't going to say no to her boss.  
She knew she could try to persuade and negotiate, to an extent. But she had a pretty good idea of the daily limit before he thought she was being disorderly.  
As stupid as the song the robot sang earlier was, it seemed to be infectious. Fink couldn't help but hum along to it as she walked, mostly to drown out the eerie silence of the factory save for the occasional thump of far off machinery.  
"Bleh, dumb place for a coat closet." She muttered under her breath.  
As she was about to hang up the lab coat, she became acutely aware of the fact she was alone. No one was around, no one was watching. Maybe she could just... relax a little.   
She pressed his coat close to her, hugging it like a teddy bear.   
She was the one carrying it. She was the one trusted with it. And it was all because she was the best minion ever, and he absolutely lo-  
-Toot-  
Fink froze for a second before scanning the room. Once she was certain it wasn't Venomous or Boxman she scuttered off. Maybe it was an intruder, but this was Boxmans place. She didn't care.  
What she DID care about was that her boss needed her protection in case someone was snooping.  
Behind a pillar, three heroes breathed a sigh of relief as the little lab-rat ran off.  
She found her way back to the dining room with little effort. Pattern recognition was one of the first parts of her training, and easily the biggest for a good while.  
As labyrinthine as the halls of Boxmore might be to the average person, Fink had spent a lot of time in mazes. Venomous trained her to identify and memorize details, hallways, turns taken.  
It all combined into a cross between photographic and muscle memory, rendering her quite the devious infiltrator whenever he wanted to "appropriate" another villains research.   
Those trainings used more of the negative reinforcement. Sure she'd get something if she made it out in record time but the first few runs usually saw her ambling around for hours, sometimes days.  
No bathroom, no food, no water, and worst of all no boss. She'd panic a little, if it took too long. Not because of the ever louder growls her stomach made or the fact it got harder to stay awake,  
but because she thought if she didn't make it out in time Venomous might just have to replace her. He was always moving on to the next project, and he always needed a right hand. If she wasn't around,  
he'd make a new one. She couldn't let that happen. More than starvation or dehydration that's what drove her to succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day. If you noticed anything wrong, be it grammar, typos, or flow, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all criticism, especially in regards to syntax or grammar, is greatly appreciated. Thank you for your time, have a lovely day. I will hopefully get the next chapter out sometime soon but it would seem bursts of creativity are as sporadic for me as sunny days during storm season. So... yeah.


End file.
